The Lost Pevensie
by Rose-of-Sharon18
Summary: This is after Peter and Susan find out they can never return to Narnia, and when Susan decides to forget it happened. She loses touch with her family and gets caught up in boys, fashion, etc. But it will also, hopefully, include a last meeting with Aslan.


****Disclaimer: The characters Lucy and Susan and anything related to Narnia was created by C. . I made up the character of Emma, but the basic events that I refer to are from the original books. I hope you guys like this and please, please review it, criticize it, let me know what I need to improve on. ****

The Lost Pevensie

"Come _on_ Susan!" Cried Lucy as she attempted to drag Susan off the couch. "Come and play with me. Pleasssse?"

"Not now Lucy, let me finish my article first." Susan replied, flipping through her magazine and re-crossing her legs demurely.

In a huff Lucy turned away and flopped onto the window seat that overlooked the small, family garden. It was a gorgeous day and Lucy was becoming impatient with Susan. Now a days Susan seemed more engrossed with her looks, magazines, and boys, and rarely paid attention to Lucy. After the children had returned from Narnia the second time, and after Peter and Susan found out they would never return, Susan all but forgot about the adventures they had had there. She even pretended sometimes that it had not happened, which hurt Lucy more than her inattentiveness. Susan, in her own mind, decided that if she could never return then she would have to forget about Narnia altogether because the longing to go back would consume her if she did not. So she threw herself into her studies and took more interest in her looks, trying to forget the magical place that had so enchanted them all two years ago.

"Susan we'll miss the bus if you don't hurry!" Cried her friend Emma. "Come on, they won't wait for us, and if we miss the bus we'll be late to the party."

"I'm coming hold on," exclaimed Susan as she finished applying her lipstick.

Emma and Susan had been friends for most of high school and college. Now that they were 18, they planned on traveling instead of finishing university. But tonight they were going to a party, Susan's first but she was thrilled.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there a little out of breath but not too ruffled. Emma introduced Susan to a myriad of people, soon faces and names blurred together so that Susan could only nod and smile at each new introduction. The swirling lights and beautiful music, good company and multiple dance partners thrilled Susan. She thoroughly enjoyed her evening and was saddened when it drew to an end. Susan was exhausted when she finally fell into bed. Her dreams were pleasant, filled with memorable moments and handsome faces. Next morning, Susan inquired after the date of the next dance. Emma told her it was two days hence and asked if Susan would like to go. Susan was elated to go again.

Weeks passed, dances were danced, and many a young man paid his respects to Susan. Soon her days were filled with thoughts of romance and her looks, and she grew into an even more beautiful young woman. Her attention towards her siblings, especially Lucy, dwindled till Lucy thought Susan had completely forgotten her. Susan spent more time with Emma, laughing about boys, discussing outfits, and keeping up with the latest London gossip. She felt her time as a child were completely behind her and her memories of Narnia went with it. Every now and then, when she was alone, she'd catch a glimpse of a candle reflected in the window or hear the tinkling of a flute and her thoughts would turn to the green woods of Narnia. But then Emma would come in or the ring of the telephone would break her reverie, and she would shake away her foolish thoughts.

Many years flew by and her heart was taken by a young man. She rarely spoke to her family and her travels led her farther and farther from home. Susan came to think of herself as a worldly woman and despised any mention of Narnia. Her latest conversation with Lucy was a complete disaster, ending in a fierce argument, for she still believed in Narnia and that infuriated Susan beyond forgiveness. She tried to reason with Lucy but it was to no avail.

"Lucy, stop with this foolishness at once! I insist, you are being silly and childish," Susan exclaimed. Once again Lucy was going on about Narnia and Susan was fed up with it. "This is the _real_ world Lucy! Wake up! There is no more Narnia, no more adventures, and no more Aslan. You've deluded yourself long enough."

"But Susan, how can you say such things? Don't you remember any of it? Narnia _was_ real. I will always believe it and you won't ever change my mind!" Lucy exploded with such vehemence that Susan had nothing to say at first. "I'm sorry Susan that you have lost faith, but how could you forget such a wonderful time we had, all those adventures? How, Susan?"

Susan looked away, she could not say why but there was something in her that had sprung up when Lucy started speaking, but rationalization soon took control. She was an adult now, the world was at her fingertips, and she had no time for childhood games.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have nothing more to say to you. I can no longer believe in that game we played as children and you must stop pretending as well. You're practically an adult. Wake up Lucy!"

"No, Susan."

"Fine! But don't blame me when you wake up one day with no friends, no family, nothing, just because you were foolish enough to still believe in fairy tales!" And with that Susan hung up.

That was before the accident happened. Before Susan's whole world turned upside down. And that was the last time she spoke to Lucy.

 **That's my first chapter, if it was good and you guys like it let me know and I'll continue. Thanks you guys!**


End file.
